


Professional Nosy Cunt

by sierra_roe



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Backstory, Blow Jobs, Gay Bar, Hookups, Knife Play, M/M, Outing, Pre-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, disgust, frenemies to lovers, public bathrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: Some amount of time before The Gentlemen takes place, Fletcher and Ray run into each other at the dodgiest gay bar in London. They’re both there to do a job. But what kind of job will it be? (Spoiler alert: it’s a blowjob.)
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Professional Nosy Cunt

Ray felt, rather than saw, Fletcher sidle up to him at the bar. He continued looking straight ahead as Fletcher looked at him, trying to make eye contact. Finally, without looking over, he said, “The fuck do _you_ want with me today, Fletcher?”

Fletcher gasped in mock horror. “ _Me?_ Want something from _you?_ Now why-ever would you think that, my dear Raymundo?”

Raymond sighed inwardly. It was always the same with this bloke. He gave in and turned to face Fletcher.

“I’m just here for a drink, same as you, mate,” Fletcher said, raising a hand to the bartender.

“I’m not your mate.”

Fletcher shot him a look, “Yeah, whatever you say, mate. What you drinking, Ray?”

“Scotch, neat.”

“In a place like this? Brave,” then, to the bartender, “I’ll have what he’s having.”

The pub wasn’t the best one in London, to put it mildly. Sure, they’d both been in worse, but not by much. But Ray knew the bartender at this one, and had access to the secret shelf of quality stuff.

“Now Raymond, if you please, perhaps enlighten me to what you’re doing in,” Fletcher lowered his voice, making sure that the bartender couldn’t overhear, “an establishment of this repute.” Seeing that Raymond didn’t seem inclined to speak, he continued, “I can see you don’t want to tell me why you’re here, so I’ll just go ahead and tell you why I am. I’m on a _case,_ ” he whispered, bouncing his eyebrows.

“A case? Please, Fletcher, you’re not fooling anyone, putting on airs like you’re a detective. You’re a nosy cunt, and that’s all there is to it.”

“That’s _professional_ nosy cunt to you, Ray. I get paid for this.”

Two men passed behind them, clearly headed for an amorous encounter in the toilets. Fletcher turned slightly, eyes following them until they disappeared around the corner.

Ray jerked his head in the direction of the men, “That who you’re after?”

“Nah, it’s not them. I’m keeping an eye out for a pair though.”

“You know, as a gay man, I’d expect you to have some ethical objections to outing these people that your employer hires you to follow,” Ray said.

“I’ll do anything that pays the bills, honey. That doesn’t explain what you’re doing here.”

“Well Fletcher, I reckon I’m doing the same thing as you.”

“Is that so? Forgive me if I overstep, but you seem much more comfortable here than I would expect.”

“Job’s a job.” Raymond shrugged and turned back to the bar and his scotch. Through the mirror behind the bar, he scanned the room for his target.

“Well, perhaps we can help each other out. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Raymond considered it, ignoring the double entendre that Fletcher always tried to heap on every interaction.

“From one investigative journalist to another, I think this arrangement could be… mutually beneficial.”

Raymond nearly choked on his scotch. “Investigative journalist? You’re an investigative journalist like I’m the queen of fucking England! Fletcher, you work for a fucking tabloid!”

Fletcher shrugged, nonchalant, “Call it what you like. I investigate, I report, the newspaper publishes. Personally, I see no difference.”

“Fine,” Ray said, “Who are you after, then?”

“I’ll whisper it in your ear,” Fletcher said, lecherously, and leaned in towards Raymond, placing a hand on his shoulder, and another behind his ear. His breath was hot on Ray’s ear as he whispered,“I’m not just here for one guy, you see, I’m here for two. Reno Reynolds and Jonathan Tozer.”

Ray was skeptical. “That actor couple? They’re famous, sure, but they’re both out already. What do you think you’re exposing here exactly?”

Fletcher waggled a finger, “They’re famous and out all right, but think about it, Ray, their type doesn’t normally wallow around in a place like this, do they? Guys like them, they have their own clubs to go to. Affording it is no problem. Places that offer privacy and discretion for a price. Or of course, they could meet up in their own homes, or a private party. Now what do you think they can get here that they can’t get there?”

Ray shrugged, “Why don’t you just tell me, Fletch.”

“Guys like that, who have everything, sometimes they like to spice things up. Play dangerous. People get off on it, you know, the thrill of the potential of exposure. Fear can be a powerful aphrodisiac to some people… or so I hear.” He leered at Ray suggestively through his tinted glasses.

Ray rolled his eyes, “And what’s to stop them from being recognized the second they set foot in here?”

“Disguises, Raymundo. They’re actors, of course, so they know how to become different people. So different in fact,” he leaned in close again, whispering, “that I’ve heard that they even like to pretend that they don’t know each other at all. They like to pretend that they’re strangers meeting for some anonymous play in the toilet cubicles. A bit of roleplay in public, in disguises, that’s my story right there.”

“You ever think that maybe you should let people have a bit of privacy, Fletch? These guys aren’t bothering anyone with their game, maybe you should just leave them to it.”

“Nah, Ray. That wouldn’t pay the bills now, would it?”

Ray shook his head in disgust. Fletcher had always been like this, as long as he’d known him.

“Now suppose _you_ tell me what _you’re_ doing here,” Fletcher said.

“Well, it’s much simpler than your so-called-case. I’m just here to find someone who owes a debt to my boss. Perhaps you know him, Fletch. Jason Stannard.”

“Oh!” Fletcher said, “I do know the cunt! But I can tell you this much, you won’t find him here tonight, that’s for sure.”

“Oh? And how do you know that?” Ray asked.

“How I know that is none of your business, as I think you well know.”

Ray thought about it, sipping his scotch, “You sure about that?”

Fletcher looked at him as if he was calculating possibilities, “What’s that mean, then?”

Ray steeled himself for what he was about to do. A job’s a job, right? “What if I was to make it my business?”

Fletcher put down his glass and leaned in, “Tell me more, darling.”

“Well, it all depends on what you can tell me, of course.”

“Well, I can make a damn good guess at where he is right now, for one.” Fletcher grinned at him, a shit-eating grin, and said nothing more, looking at Ray expectantly.

“Fine,” said Ray, putting down his empty glass and standing, “Come with me.”

“Oooooh,” Fletcher said, throwing back the rest of his drink in one practiced motion, “I hope this means what I think it does, love.”

Ray walked down the hallway to the toilets, Fletcher close behind. Assuming correctly that it would be unoccupied, he pushed open the door to the ladies’ toilet, then locked it behind them.

Fletcher took a step toward Ray, about to say something, but before he could get it out, Ray shoved him against the wall, one forearm pressed against his chest, high up, threateningly close to his neck. “What this means, Fletcher, is that you’re going to tell me what it is you know.”

“Oh, well that seems a little unfair, now doesn’t it Ray? Something for nothing? That’s hardly the way of the world. Perhaps if you _persuaded_ me…”

A sharp click, as Ray flicked open a knife with a snap of his wrist. He ran the tip lightly up Fletcher’s leg, circling it slowly around the bulge beneath his trousers. Fletcher’s breath was ragged in his ear.

It was Ray’s turn to lean in close, to whisper, “You like this, Fletch? You finding this… _persuasive?_ ”

Fletcher nodded, head moving in small, jerky movements, not saying anything.

“How about you tell me what you know, then?”

“How about a trade, Raymond?”

“You think you’re in any position to argue right now?”

Fletcher shook his head slightly, “Not exactly, but it never hurts to ask now, does it?”

Ray kept his arm in place, still pinning Fletcher to the wall, and flicked his knife closed, then loosened his belt. If there was one thing that Raymond had learned with time, it was that sometimes, if you went into a situation with your outcome firmly in mind, you could bring other people around to it as well. He hadn’t been entirely confident it would work this time, but he saw Fletcher respond by glancing downwards hungrily, and he knew he had it in the bag.

“Here’s your trade, Fletcher. I let you get that dirty mouth of yours on my cock, and in exchange, you give me what I need.”

“If I’d have known that was the deal, I would have agreed a lot sooner, darling,” Fletcher said, “Now, you fancy letting me go so I can take care of that lovely cock?”

Fletcher dropped to his knees and released Raymond’s dick, taking it fully into his mouth. Fletcher wasn’t really Ray’s normal type, and this wasn’t a normal locale for him to be getting his cock out, but maybe Fletcher was on to something when he talked about danger as an aphrodisiac. Maybe there was something to the novelty of getting your cock sucked in a filthy public toilet. Ray didn’t plan on making a habit of this activity, but as he braced both hands against the wall and thrust into Fletcher’s mouth, he had to admit he could see the appeal, if only for the novelty of it. Something about the way Fletcher sucked his cock, needily, desperately, like it might be the last cock he’d ever suck, it worked for Ray in a way he wished he didn’t enjoy so much, and he found himself on the edge of coming much sooner than he expected.

Fletcher pulled back for a breath and to ask, “You like some assplay at the same time as this? I can always–”

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up for once, Fletcher, and make yourself useful,” Ray said, shoving his cock back into Fletcher’s mouth, which didn’t seem to bother him at all. For all that Fletcher disgusted him, he had to admit that the man certainly knew his way around a cock. Ray desperately didn’t want Fletcher to be the person who gave him one of the best blowjobs of his life, but that’s what it was shaping up to be.

He pulled back for a minute. Fletcher looked up expectantly. “You gonna put it on my face then, Ray?”

“We’ve got business to attend to before that. Now, you gonna tell me where I can find this Jason?”

“Well, I hate to leave a task unfinished, as you know…” Fletcher nodded at the cock bouncing a few inches away from his face.

Ray pulled back a bit further, “You’ll get it again when you tell me what I need to know.”

“Oh, _fine,_ ” Fletcher rolled his eyes, “Jason’s a gambler. And Wednesday nights, there’s a poker group that meets up at the old boxing club on Drayton Road. I’d put good money on you finding him there right now.”

“That’ll do.” Ray pushed his cock back into Fletcher’s mouth, far back, until he met the resistance of his throat. Fletcher barely reacted. Ray supposed he shouldn’t be surprised by that.

A few more thrusts, and Ray drew in a breath and tensed as he came, directly into Fletcher’s throat, with no warning. Fletcher didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would want a warning. Raymond pulled away and zipped up, then went to wash his hands. Habit, really.

“I think I see why you’re so comfortable here. You’re one of us, aren’t you.” Fletcher said, wiping his mouth, looking at Ray with an amused look.

“Never said I wasn’t, Fletch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I am an American taking a stab at writing dialogue for British characters, so if at any point these guys ended up accidentally sounding American, I would like to fix it and please message me with corrections on [my tumblr.](https://sierra-roe.tumblr.com) Somehow while I was writing this I became hyper-aware of how grammatically incorrect casual spoken English can be, so if you're reading this as a non-native speaker I hope the dialogue wasn't too confusing with all the dropped words. 
> 
> I’ve recently realized that I pretty much only write frenemies-to-lovers and enemies-to-lovers dynamics, so if you enjoyed this, you might like my work in other fandoms. Thanks for reading!


End file.
